The Power of Love
by AvrilRP212
Summary: Some of the 12 Districts are starting an uprising. As punishment the 74th Hunger Games will contain 48 tributes…but there can still only be one winner.
1. The Reaping

A/N It will be from a lot of peoples point of views afterwards not just Katniss's. I just need her overall view of the games and the reaping first. (First fanfic here so please be nice)

**Chapter 1-The Reaping**

Katniss's P.O.V

"It was me, it was me Katniss." My little sister sobbed.

I pulled her into a hug as I rubbed her back. "It's your first year, and you've only been entered once, trust me there's not a chance you'll be picked." I said reassuringly.

I had to believe she wouldn't be picked and neither would I. But I'd been entered more times than she had. I'm 16, so automatically that's four for my age. Then there's the times we desperately needed the food and I signed up for tesserae. I would never let Prim sign for it. But that meant my probability was so much higher.

"Go back to sleep little duck." I sighed directing her back to bed. "I have to go out."

"Where are you going?" She asked as she curled up on the bed.

"Just out" I replied before walking out.

I needed to get away from the house and clear my head before the reaping that would happen today. I hated the reaping. Watching two young people be torn away from their families never to see them again. Only twice has our District 12 ever won the games. Firstly in the 41st Games when Rose won then only once more, in the 50th games, which happened almost 10 years before I was born. We learnt about that one at school, when some guy called Haymitch won. Apparently when he won, for a whole year the district had enough free food for everyone. Once a month they would receive packages, just because someone from our district had gone into the arena and killed 23 no wait, 47 teenagers. Because the 50th games was the second Quell, double the amount of tributes were reaped.

I walk further and further to the edge of District 12, heading for the fence that is supposed to be electrified 24/7, to keep predators out of our district. But it's never on for that long. We're not really supposed to go hunting outside of this fence but some of us do. Sometimes my family's lives depend on what I manage to catch every day out here. I climb through the fence before bending down into one of the hollow logs where I keep my supply of bows and arrows and a few other bits I use for hunting.

"Hey Catnip" Someone says from above me.

I smile as I look up. Only my two best friends call me that. And only one of them can climb trees.

"Hey Charlie" I say as she lowers herself and jumps out of the tree.

Charlotte Buckton. She and I are alike in so many ways. We've been friends since our first day of school. Like me she has a little sister and one of her parents died. My father died in a mine explosion, her mother died in childbirth.

"Ready to get some food?" She asks reaching for one of the bows and some arrows.

I've been teaching her for the last couple of years and she's pretty good at it now. She can hunt and defend herself if she has too, but she'll always be better at concealing herself from the world. She could disappear from my view right now within 30 seconds and I'd probably be looking for hours. But although she enjoys it she tries hard to learn what I know. After all hunting proves a lot more valuable to us.

"Yeah, might find something good today."

We walk in silence, deeper into the forest. Listening to the sounds around us. Eventually we end up tailing a deer, by the looks of it. She takes off up a tree and I continue after it. We can both hunt easily enough alone but we end up with bigger hoards when we hunt as a team. The dear comes into a view again and I take a shot at it, missing it by inches. I tail it again and just as I'm about to take a shot at it there's a noise behind me and the deer startles.

"What you doing catnip?" He asks walking up to me.

"Gale, I almost had it." I tell him angrily.

"And what were you going to do with a big thing like that?"

"Sell it at the hob." I reply matter-of-factly.

"Today of all days with all the peace keepers around."

"We would have sold it to a peacekeeper." Charlie says jumping out of the tree.

"I know you would have Charlie." He exhales.

"It was the first deer I've seen in months." I say shaking my head.

Gale sighs as he bends down to pick up a rock before throwing it, causing a flock of birds to fly up. Charlie and I instantly shoot at them, taking a few down.

"Better?" He asks.

"The deer was worth more." I say as we go to fetch to the birds.

But from above us there is a loud rumbling and a Hovercraft passes over us. It's heading for the justice building for the reaping.

-/-/-

Gale is also very similar to us. His father died in the same explosion that claimed my father. He has three younger brothers and he (like us) refuses to let them be entered for tesserae. I've tried to teach him as well how to use a bow and arrow. But he can't seem to get the hang of it. He's better at snares.

We hunt for another hour before heading down to the meadow where we always hang out.

"If we all stopped watching, maybe there wouldn't be a Hunger games anymore." Gale exhales looking at the ground.

"As long as the Capitol watches there will always be games" I reply.

"But what if we just stopped, all of us" He carries on.

"Then they'll kill us." I finished.

"Well then we could just disappear into the forest." He suggests.

"What about our siblings?"

"We could bring them too."

"We wouldn't survive any better."

"How many times have you been entered?" Charlie asks not making eye contact with either of us.

There is silence for a few moments before Gale speaks up.

"42 times" He breathes.

That's almost a death sentence here. I know it would have been food for his brothers. He'd rather die than let them starve or be reaped.

"How about you?" He asks me.

"20 times" I reply weakly.

"25 times" Charlie says looking up at us.

"Ahh, we'll probably never see the games." Gale smiles trying to lighten the mood.

"Happy Hunger games." Charlie says mocking our representative Effie Trinket.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour." Me and Gale laugh.

The truth of the matter is we have high chances of finally seeing what the Hunger Games are like in person.

-/-/-

Later that afternoon, District 12's 12-18 year olds gathered outside the justice building where the reaping's took place. Me and Primrose stood together, dressed in our nice clothes, watching.

"What are they doing?" Ruby asked suddenly coming up behind us. She was staring intensely at where they were taking blood from the children before pressing their finger down to the paper.

"They're just going to take a little blood." I say trying to reassure the two young girls. This was both of their first years and they were both scared of being reaped.

"You never said they would do that." Primrose cried looking up at me.

"It'll be okay." I say hugging my sister.

"I don't want them to make my finger bleed." Ruby said pressing her head into her older sister, who'd joined us now.

"It only hurts for a minute." Charlie said pushing Ruby's hair back from her face before they walked over.

We all went through the cruel process of having our fingers pricked and our fingerprints taken before being stood in their age groups. Youngest in the front, oldest in the back, boys on the left, girls on the right. Then our representative comes to the stage, looking wild and happy. For the Capitol people, watching the Hunger Games is like watching a TV show. It's not their family and friends who are fighting to the death though. She bounces onto the stage and hits the megaphone, testing it before starting to talk.

"Happy Hunger games, and now a video brought to you all the way from the capitol."

I've seen this video 4 times already. We're made to watch the same old thing explaining why the Hunger Games exist to punish us from the days of the rebellion. I felt like crying, none of this was our fault. We didn't tell our great grandparents to rebel against the Capitol yet we were being punished and forced to kill or be killed in a cruel arena to provide sick entertainment for the Capitol, played on large screens to symbolize the power they had and the price the Districts had to pay for daring to rebel. The video came to an end, playing the Capitols national anthem, the woman on stage mouthing every word.

"I love that." She smiled as it finished. "Now the Capitol has made a new rule this year. As some ungrateful people do not realise how lucky they really are it has been requested by President Snow himself that for the 74th annual Hunger Games 4 tributes shall be reaped instead of 2. Isn't that exciting? Today 4 lucky kids will have the chance to become tributes." She smiles.

I can hear the crowd of adults gasp. Something like this only happened in a Quell, today not 2 but 4 families would be ripped apart.

"So ladies first" She announces laughing. More like cackling I'd say.

She reaches into the bowl holding all of the names and grabs out two. I screw my eyes shut, praying that it's not me. She starts to unfold the slip of paper and beams before reading out the name. I couldn't believe it as the name came out of her mouth.

"Primrose Everdeen"

Her chances were tiny, so tiny I hadn't considered for just a second she would be chosen. I refused to let her take the food from the government but for what? Nothing it seems.

I run out of my row as I watch my little sister take shaky steps towards the front. She can't be in the games I think to myself. She doesn't have the guts to kill. She'll be dead in seconds. I can't think of anything, anything else. Only two words come to mind.

"I Volunteer. I volunteer as tribute" I scream loudly running to her.

I hold her tightly, telling her to go back but she starts to cry, telling me no. The peacekeepers begin to surround us but Gale comes over and scoops Prim up carrying her back into the rows as I'm lead towards the stage…a lamb to the slaughter.

"For the first time in District 12 we have a volunteer." She laughs pulling me onto the stage. "Come on dear." She says pulling me over to the megaphone.

"So what's your name?" She asks but I can tell she's not really interested in my name. I look into the crowd, at my mother as she begs me to answer, not to rebel, not to make it any worse. How can it get any worse, I'm being sentenced to death or to kill 47 people. My eyes instead linger over Primrose, crying into Gale's chest. I'm doing this for her.

"Katniss Everdeen" I say sadly.

"Well I'll bet anything that little girl over there is your sister."

"Yes."

She then moves onto the next piece of paper in her hand. One of the three members of my district I'll either have to kill, watch be killed or maybe even be killed by.

She looks at the paper before smiling and saying the name.

"Ruby Buckton"

I shudder inside and see that same scene as before happening. Charlie won't let Ruby be in the games any more than I'll let Prim be in them. And just like I expected she screamed the words "I volunteer" just as fast as I did.

"It seems we have another volunteer." Effie beams.

I watch the tearful exchange between the two sisters before again Gale pulls the youngest away. Ruby screams cannot be muffled now and even Prim bursts into tears again. They've realised what will happen. Even if I was visualising in my head me winning and coming back, the only way I could do it now was if I killed my best friend. One of us would not be coming home. I couldn't kill her and she couldn't kill me.

"And what's your name?" She asks pulling her onto the stage.

"Charlie." She mumbles, rubbing at her tear stained eyes.

"As in Charles?" Effie bursts out laughing.

"No as in Charlotte Buckton!" She says harshly wiping her face before looking at the crowd.

"Well, I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say that was your little sister as well?"

"Yes."

"I wonder if big brothers are the same today." She smirks as she walks over to the boys bowl.

I put my hand over hers and we look into each other's eyes, knowing that although we're going to die, at least we're going to be together. We both turn to Effie as she reads out the next piece of paper, both praying that Gale will be safe. Who else would look after Prim and Rubes?

"Heath Braxton"

I've vaguely heard of the Braxton's, I know there's one of them in our class. The crowd clears and a boy who looks barely 14 looks around scared. And before I hear it I know it's going to happen again.

"I volunteer" Another boy shouts.

This one I know. Darryl Braxton is in our class at school. His father is the butcher, so I've often sold him meat.

"Heath, listen to me. Look after Casey, tell mum I love her." He says to the crying boy before he turns and walks to the stage.

"And your name is?" Effie asks again.

"Darryl Braxton." He replies looking at the crowd, holding his head high.

"And let me guess, that was you brother." She says as he nods.

"Well this is turning out to be quite a day." She laughs opening the other slip of paper. "Lastly we have Peeta Mellark." She grins looking around the group of boys just waiting to hear another volunteer.

But this time it doesn't come. This time the boy walks up to the stage onto it. I look at him and instantly I remember who he is. The baker's son, who threw me a loaf of bread. The loaf of bread that kept me and Prim alive. I owe this boy my life. And now I have to kill him.

"What…no volunteer for Peeta?" She asks surprised as the crowd remains silent.

She looks back at the four of us as if expecting something before she tells us all to shake hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the tributes of District 12 for the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Effie smiles as she orders a big round of applause. The crowd says nothing, but holds three fingers of their left hand to their lips before holding them high. I know this old sign of District 12. Its goodbye…to someone you love.

Sooo, what do you think? Worth continuing?


	2. Goodbye

Thank you to the people who read this and left reviews.

**Chapter 2-Goodbye**

Katniss's P.O.V

I stand looking out of the window of the justice building. 20 minutes ago my life was turned upside down. I'm one of 48 tributes in the 74th Hunger Games and there is every chance that in a few weeks I'll be dead. My thinking was distracted as the door opened.

"Katniss" Primrose shouts as she and mum come into the room. I run over to her, hugging her tightly.

"3 minutes." The peacekeeper tells us before closing the door.

"You can do it Katniss, you could win." She says as she cries into my dress but then lifted her head faintly so that our eyes met taking in every last feature of me never wanting to forget.

"I'll try Prim, I promise I'll try." I tell her trying to hold by my own tears as she pushes the Mocking Jay pin into my hand.

"To keep you safe" She tells me as I take it. I smiled at her lightly as she quoted what I'd said previously that morning.

Mum walks over then and I prepare to lay into her, even if lectures weren't my thing she had to know how important this little girl was to me.

"You can't zone out again, like after dad died. You need to be here for her." I say angrily. It was five years ago he died. I was only 11, looking after my 7 year old sister. I've never forgiven mum for leaving us on our own, for forcing me to become the adult she was supposed to be. "You have to be there for her."

"I will Katniss, I promise." She says sadly as I pull her into a hug.

This may be the last time I see my mum and Prim. I may be angry with mum but reality is I will die in a matter of weeks.

"I love you, both of you." I smile as the peace keeper returns to take them out.

But Primrose doesn't want to go. She screams and shouts and in the end the peacekeeper picks her up and drags her out shutting the door…and I'm left on my own. Then Gale pushes into the room. His eyes are stained with tears as he rushes to hug me. I welcome his embrace.

"You could win this Kat, your smart. You can hunt."

"Animals Gale"

"What's the difference?" He shrugs sadly.

"I can't kill her though." I tell him, referring to our friend.

"Maybe you won't have to." He says pushing the stray strand of hair away from my eyes. He looks into my eyes for a few moment s before bends down and kisses me. All this time I thought it was her he liked but I was wrong. It was me. A peacekeeper comes in and breaks our embrace, pulling Gale out. I can't think of anything else on the entire car ride to the train. And it dawns on me that may be the last time I ever see Gale Hawthorne, and that thought was breaking my heart.

Peeta's P.O.V

I exhaled lightly as I tried to come to terms with what had happened. I was going to be in the games. I was going up against 47 other tributes, including the girl I've had a crush on since I was five. I've never picked up proper weapon in my life and I suck at wrestling. I think that covers it. I turned my head at the sound of voices coming from the door and notice my family walking in.

"Oh Peeta" I hear my mother say sadly.

She engulfs me in a hug and I appreciate it deeply. I was scared. This morning my father and I were baking cakes at the bakery, he was assuring me I would be fine, that tomorrow we would be decorating cakes again, but he was wrong. Tomorrow I will be in the Capitol. When I was little I always wondered what it was like in the Capitol. Now I would be finding out.

"I know that someone from District 12 will win this year Peeta." She says rubbing my back.

I instantly know it's not me she's talking about. I'm going up against Darryl, the butcher's son, Charlie, who can hide and hunt, and Katniss, who can shoot squirrels straight in the eye. What could I do? I bake and decorate cakes. I was going to die.

"Look after yourself Peeta." Rye says giving me a pat.

"You're gonna be fine." My older brother Roti says.

But how can they say that? They're both safe, Rye is safe for another year and Roti will never be in another reaping again.

"Remember son, I'm so proud of you and I love you." My dad says pulling me into a hug. I had to grit my teeth to stop myself from crying. Out of all my family I was going to miss my father the most. He was the only one who really understood me and my love for 'the seam girl'.

"I love you too dad." I replied finally speaking.

"Look at it like this Peeta; you'll finally have a chance to talk to Katniss now." Roti smiled putting his arm around me as dad let go. Roti knew how many times I'd tried to talk to Katniss since I was five, but every time I got close, the nerves would kick in and I'd back out. Why'd I have to be so shy?

"So don't mess up." Rye grinned seriously.

As much as my brothers teased me and my mum hit me, I was going to miss them too. I felt more tears forming in my eyes. I'm never gonna see my family again, cause from now on I'm protecting Katniss. If I get my way, she will be coming back. Even knowing that she will end up with Gale when I'm dead doesn't matter. Because I can't live if she's not here.

Charlie's P.O.V

I sat in total disbelief of the events that took place not long ago. How impossible it was that my little sister would be reaped, yet she was, and I had volunteered. At least she was safe. She might still get to grow up and have the family she always wanted. But I would die.

"You have three minutes." A peacekeeper says as Ruby comes bounding into the room, hugging me tightly. I'm briefly aware that dad has walked in too and is looking at me sadly.

"I don't want you to go Charlie. " She cries burying her head in my shoulder.

I can feel my eyes starting to water. I don't want to cry and breakdown in front of them. But the reality is I might never get to see them again.

"Take care of dad." I whisper to her wiping her face.

"No don't go." She continues to cry.

"I have to baby. I can't let you go; you're not going to fight. You need to be strong now, don't try hunting, Gale will bring you food."

"Promise you'll try to win. You'll try to come home." She pleads.

"I will try Rubes. I love you so much." I whisper hugging her again.

She is in so many ways like our mother. I was four years old when she died. Dad said she was never coming home, but I couldn't understand why. Dad zoned out completely after she died. For hours he would sit around and stare at nothing. I raised my little sister, and now I was going to die for her.

"I love you too Charlie." She smiles as we stay locked in embrace for what seems like forever.

But the peacekeeper returns and it's over all too quickly. Dad rushes over to me, hugging me tightly.

"Don't rebel against them Charlotte, do what they tell you. When you're in the arena focus on staying alive, don't get caught in the bloodbath." He says as the peacekeeper drags him out. He shouts the words I've been longing to hear from him for 12 years. He tells me he loves me. He hasn't said that to anyone since mum died. Hopefully this is a sign that he will look after Rubes. The door is shut and I'm left alone again.

Silence

(Darryl) Brax's P.O.V

"Dad" I whimper as he walks in and throws his arms around me.

"I'm so proud of ya Darryl, for doing the right thing by your brother." Mum cries joining in the hug.

"Keep your head down boy, learn in the training and don't think about anything but winning when you're in that arena. Get to the cornucopia, get some weapons and run. You don't want to be in the immediate bloodbath. Then hunt them down one by one, just like animals."

I nod at everything he says, his final words to me. Cause I'm not coming out of that arena. I can hunt animals but it pains me when I kill any living thing, even if it's just animals for food. How am I supposed to kill other teenagers like me? My only hope is that if I stay alive and hidden long enough, maybe I won't have to kill anyone.

"Be strong now kiddo and you'll live the good life." Mum says wiping the tears from her eyes as they leave with the Peacekeeper.

Next my brothers Heath and Casey come in. Watching as Heath wipes the tears out of his eyes. I'd never seen such fear in his eyes before as I did when his name was called.

"Look after yourself Heath." I tell him as Casey wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you." Heath says quietly.

"Look after each other okay." I say bending down to Casey's level. Both of us kneeling on the floor, tears forming in our eyes.

"Times up" The peacekeeper says coming back in.

I cling desperately to my brother, Heath kneeling down too for a final brotherly hug. I'm not ready to say goodbye yet but my brothers are dragged from the room, leaving me on my own.

I sigh, turning around. These next few days will be hard. I'm going to meet the other 44 tributes and from what I've seen on TV, I need to find allies. Getting through the parade and interviews is the problem. Amazing how the wrong person saying your name can change your life in seconds. Deep down I know I'm gonna die.

-/-/-

The train carts is deathly quiet as the four new tributes where stuck in their own thoughts. Effie had tried and given up to talk to them, deciding to go and get ready for arriving at the Capitol. There was a crash from the nearby cart before a man crashed into their cart, stumbling over to the liquors. He filled his cup up, swirled it around before looking up at the tributes he would be mentoring this year.

"Well you look like some good kids." He slurred.

"So when do we start?" Peeta asks.

"Slowdown… So eager, start what?"

"Training…you've won this thing before, you need to help us get out of this alive."

"Here's my advice. Accept that you are all going to die and that there is absolutely nothing I can do to save you from your destined fate." He says with a drunk smile as he walks back over to the door.

"But you're our mentor; you're supposed to help us. Why else are you here?" Brax asks somewhat angry.

"The refreshments" He says walking out.

"I'm gonna talk to him." Peeta sighed getting up and following him.

"Yeah, I'm with ya." Brax agreed going with him.

After they were both gone Katniss spoke up softly, "Didn't think it could happen to us"

"At least the girls are safe for another year." Charlie exhaled looking out the window.

"Did...uh, Gale come to see you before?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah, told me to look after myself and that he'd make sure Rubes and dad had food."

"They'll be looked after. I'm just gonna miss Prim." She says sadly.

"Let's go see if the boys have got anything out of Haymitch."

-/-/-

"Where would you find shelter?" Peeta asks as Katniss and Charlie walk in quietly.

"You won't need to find shelter because you'll be dead." Haymitch replies picking up a piece of food. "Pass the knife sweetheart." He adds looking over at Katniss as she sat down.

"And we need you to tell us how not to end up dead." Katniss says angrily digging the knife into the table.

"That's Mahogany" Effie shouts turning around and seeing the knife stuck in the table between Haymitch's fingers.

"You want to know darling? Sponsors. You need people to like you. Not what you were expecting right. You could be starving or freezing. Water, medicine or even a matchstick; that can make the difference between life and death and for that we need sponsors" Haymitch said. "And right now, you're not off to a very good start." He finishes as we arrive in the Capitol.

"You better keep this knife; he knows what he's doing." He says handing the knife back to her as Peeta waves at the Capitol people out the window. "What about you two, good with making people like you."

"I reckon we can handle that." Brax replied.

"Looks like I got a group of survivors this year."


	3. Training

**Chapter 3- Training**

Thank you for everyone who left a review on the last chapter. I have been a bit busy lately but as long as people are reading this and enjoying it I won't give up writing it. Well on with the next chapter…

Brax's P.O.V

I left dinner early tonight, claiming I wanted to get some rest for training tomorrow. Honestly, I wanted to be alone. Haymitch has given us the go ahead to start making allies tomorrow. I don't get the point of it. You team up with someone, kill everyone else together and then one of you has to kill the other. I know dad told me to stay out of the bloodbath but I'm starting to think it'd be the better way to go, instead of being hunted down by the careers.

Sighing, I walked over to the window, looking down into the busy Capitol streets, before sitting down on my bed. I took another glance around my room, the luxury they gave us for a couple of weeks. All the food we wanted, a room and en-suite bathroom to ourselves. My father is a butcher so I'm not as poor as those in the Seam, like the girls. I was always fed and well looked after. I'd be out with the town kids, playing soccer.

I wonder what Heath and Casey were doing right now. Probably eating dinner, some meat and bread. I missed them; I missed my parents, my old life. But I know that Heath would never have survived out in the Arena. I know he'd kill, he's even got the looks but when it comes right down to survival, finding food, water and shelter. I couldn't bear to watch him get killed. I just hoped they'd be safe.

Peeta's P.O.V

The next morning I woke to the smell of breakfast. I couldn't get over how much food we got here, and my stomach was loving it. Down side, very soon this would all be taken away. I'd be in an Arena trying to survive. Today was our first day of training. Hearing my stomach grumble again I got out of bed and went for a shower. I still wasn't used to using the Capitol showers and as I got dressed in my training clothes I hoped nobody would notice I smelled like a fruit salad. I was the last one to breakfast. I sat down quickly, digging into breakfast, picking up the end of Haymitch and Effie's argument about training today.

"Morning Peeta" Brax says to me before taking a drink. I reply with morning before Haymitch starts talking.

"Well now that we're all here, I want to talk about today. You'll be in a room with the other 44 tributes and you will be able to go around to the different stations. Observe all of them as they may indicate what's going to be in the arena. My advice, stay away from what you already know. Save it for the individual session and the arena. Don't let the others know what you can do; they'll only use it to their advantage. That means you two," He says pointing to Katniss and Charlie. "No archery. And Brax no knives, Peeta no showing your strength." He finishes before brushing us off and refilling his cup.

I guess I should be grateful; he's finally given us some help, but as we make our way down to the training centre and spend 15 minutes listening to how a lot of us will die of natural causes I realise how slim our chances of survival really are.

Charlie's P.O.V

After she's finished telling us to try some of the survival stations and not just go for the weapons, we're dismissed. Immediately, the careers all head towards the weapons. There are quite a few I'd class as dangerous. There's the largish boy from 11 standing pretty close to me. I watch on as two blond girls take it in turns to throw knives at the training dummies. Then as the blonde boy swings the sword around at the dummies, taking off a head before stabbing another in the heart. I made a mental note to stay away from him, as far as possible. He would show no mercy in the arena.

"What do you want to try first?" Katniss asks me.

I turn around and notice Peeta and Brax walking over to the Speers station, where a few of the careers were.

"Charlie, you okay?" She asked.

"I just want to go home." I whisper.

"I know, but if at least one of us is to try and go home we need to learn stuff now. We don't know what's going to be in that arena, so we need to learn everything we can."

"We could try snares I guess. It was more Gale's strong point than ours." I suggest.

"Good idea, probably come in handy."

A couple of hours later it was clear I shouldn't have bothered at this station. I was never gonna get it right. Katniss on the other hand was concentrating hard on hers. She didn't notice as I got up and looked at the other stations for something else to do. I spotted Peeta by himself at the camouflage station. Figuring that I'd at least be able to do that, I decided to join him.

Katniss's P.O.V

I looked up noticing Charlie had gone. Looking around I noticed her with Peeta. I hadn't done much better with my snare but if I was lucky I might catch something if I made one in the arena.

At lunch the four of us sat together at a table. Peeta and Charlie were still in deep discussion about different kinds of camouflage, whilst Brax and I were silent.

This was actually the time the Capitol gave us to socialise and make alliances, but not many did. What was the point? There was a chance that we were all going to die in the first bloodbath anyway. Although Haymitch said we could make alliances, he also told us to be wary of who we chose, to be careful who we trust. Careers will only team up with you if they get something out of the alliance. When they have no need for you they'll just as easily stab you in the back. Many talented young tributes have been betrayed and lost their lives this way. The only alliance I know for sure I'd have is probably Charlie. We'd have a better chance of survival if we stayed together.

Training was like this for the next three days. We tried to stay away from what we were good at and learn stuff we didn't. However on the last day just out after lunch some action happened in the training centre. The volume of the raised voices increased until shouting could be heard bouncing off of the walls from all sides.

"You stole my knife! You stole it, I know it was you." Cato yelled at the boy from Six. He lunged for the boy pushing him.

The game makers weren't supposed to allow this kind of behaviour in training. This was meant for the arena. Yet they sat watching, not doing anything to break up the fight. In fact, looking at their faces I think they're enjoying it.

"I didn't do anything, I was nowhere near you." The boy said louder.

"Cato, just leave it, come on he's not worth it." A girl from 4 said. I remembered this girl, we had a brief talk when we were making snares. She was way better at it then I was, but she was from a fishing district. All the other districts learn their trade's earlier than us in 12. We have to be 18 to enter the coalmine so we're at a disadvantage.

"Think yourself lucky. Just wait until we're in the arena." He spat before walking back over to the weapons and taking out his anger on the training dummies.

And that was the end of our training.

-/-/-

Katniss's P.O.V

The next morning at breakfast Haymitch made a point of telling us to show the game makers whatever we had to. The training session is scored 1-12. Careers got the high scores of 8, 9 and maybe 10. The rest would be lucky to get above 5. I wasn't sure what I'd do for the training. Maybe use the bow and arrow and shoot a few of those dummies, I've been dying to shoot something since we got here.

Peeta's P.O.V

I sighed lightly as I finished my breakfast. I still didn't know what I was going to do for training and it was only a couple of hours away. I guess I could paint something, maybe even camouflage myself again. I needed to get a high score, especially if I was going to team up with the careers. I had to keep Katniss safe. Whatever happens in these games I have to make sure I do everything to save her.

-/-/-

Slowly, 3 hours creep by of private sessions. Until it's just district 12 left. First it's Brax who goes in. He stands looking around, thinking what to do, before walking over to the knives and picking a few up. Just like the careers, he expertly threw them into the different limbs of the training dummies.

Next it's Peeta's turn. He walks straight towards the weights and throws a large weight right through the air knocking out a group of training dummies. He looks over at the game makers who seem a little impressed by the distance he'd managed to throw.

After him was Charlie. She walked in slowly, grabbing a bow and arrow before climbing up to the ceiling. Then swinging herself down like she used to in the forest back in 12. Holding steady she aimed at a training dummy. Normally in this position she couldn't aim straight at anything but knowing how important these scores were she took her time before letting the arrow fly straight into the heart. Jumping down quickly from the ropes she took one look at the game makers, most of whom hadn't really been paying attention before walking out.

Lastly Katniss walked in, picking up the bow and arrow. She aimed at the training dummy but hit next to the head. The game makers laughed only frustrating more. What was wrong with her today? She cursed. She'd been using bows and arrows since she was eight or nine. Going back for a second arrow this time she took her time and hit perfectly in the head. Turning around at the game makers however they didn't even see her shoot. Getting angry that they were only interested in their food she picked up a third arrow and shot it right through the apple in the pig's mouth. This got the attention of the game makers who all turned to face her.

"Thank you for your consideration." She curtseyed before walking out.

-/-/-

After a particularly silent dinner they all gathered in the room to watch the final scores.

"So what did all of you do?" Haymitch asked collapsing tiredly on the sofa with a cup of liquor.

"Threw some knives" Brax answered folding his arms over his chest nervously, wondering what his score was.

"Threw a weight" Peeta replied.

"That's good boy's, showing them your strength." Effie smiled. "What about you Charlie?"

"Used a bow and arrow from the ceiling" She replied noticing the smile on Brax's face as she said it.

"Creative." Effie nodded.

"Katniss?" Haymitch questioned noticing her silence.

"I shot an arrow through the apple in the pig's mouth."

"You what?" Effie shrieked horrified.

"Seriously?" Haymitch asked surprised.

"They weren't bothered watching me so I got irritated and shot it through the apple. Then I said 'Thank you for your consideration' and bowed out." She finished.

"Brilliant, I under estimated you sweetheart." Haymitch laughed as Effie shook her head disapprovingly.

Everyone turned their attention to the screen as the training scores started.

"**District 1:**

Marvel, 16 years old Score: 9

Glimmer, 17 years old Score: 9

Jack Holden, 18 years old Score: 9

Rachel Armstrong, 16 years old Score: 8

**District 2:**

Cato, 18 years old Score: 9

Clove, 18 years old Score: 8

Jake Pirovic, 18 years old Score: 9

Tegan Callahan, 18 years old Score: 9

**District 3:**

Aaron, 17 years old Score: 7

Sierra, 16 years old Score: 5

Romeo Smith, 15 years old Score: 6

Indigo Walker, 15 years old Score: 5

**District 4:**

Leon, 15 year old Score: 6

Star, 16 year old Score: 8

Aiden Jefferies, 15 years old Score: 7

Nicole Franklin, 15 years old Score: 6

**District 5:**

Foxface , 15 years old Score: 5

Corey, 17 years old Score: 6

Josh West, 18 years old Score: 8

Annie Campbell, 13 years old Score: 4

**District 6:**

Axle, 16 years old Score: 7

Laurel, 16 years old Score: 7

Liam Murphy, 17 years old Score: 5

Belle Taylor, 14 years old Score: 6

**District 7:**

Carson, 17 years old Score: 7

Alainia, 16 years old Score: 5

Will Smith, 18 years old Score: 5

Kit Hunter, 15 years old Score: 3

**District 8:**

Alec, 15 years old Score: 4

Mykal, 14 years old Score: 6

Kim Hyde, 16 years old Score: 3

Leah Poulas, 17 years old Score: 7

**District 9:**

Wren, 16 years old Score: 3

Amber, 15 years old Score: 5

Roman Harris, 17 years old Score: 9

Martha Mackenzie 16 years old Score: 6

**District 10:**

Anton, 18 years old Score: 5

Tessa, 16 years old Score: 3

Hugo Austin, 17years old Score: 3

Gypsy Nash, 16 years old Score: 8

**District 11:**

Stu Henderson, 12 years old Score: 4

Thresh, 18 years old Score: 8

Natalie Davidson, 15 years old Score: 4

Rue, 12 years old Score: 5

**District 12:**

Darryl Braxton, 16 years old Score: 9

Peeta Mellark, 16 years old Score: 8

Charlotte Buckton, 16 years old Score: 8

Katniss Everdeen, 16 years old Scores: 11

-/-/-

Haymitch's P.O.V

I smiled to myself as I saw all of their scores. They had all done well, with scores even matching the careers. I hadn't made it a secret about wanting one of my tributes to win this year…well if my plan worked maybe I could get more than one of them out.

"Peeta, you said you wanted to talk?" I asked remembering his questions during our private talk earlier this morning.

"Yeah" Peeta said standing up as we made our way out of the main room and into my room.

"So what's up boy?" I asked curiously.

"I need your help Haymitch. I don't know what I should do." He said slowly.

-/-/-

Mean whilst in the front room Brax, Katniss and Charlie were still sat in front of the TV. Brax was thinking about all the things that he had no control over, Katniss was thinking about how her high training score would cause her to be a target in the arena the day after tomorrow, and Charlie was thinking about how badly she wanted the world to be normal, that teenagers didn't have to kill each other, that the people in the Districts could be treated fairly instead of like slaves…


	4. Interviews

Thank you for the reviews

**Chapter 4-Interviews**

"I'm Caesar Flickerman here with the tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Now as a special treat from President Snow, instead of 24, 48 tributes were reaped. This has not happened since the second Quarter Quell, so it should be an interesting Game."

Time went slower than usual as the districts were interviewed, but there were two extra tributes for every district this year. Two extra people to die.

**District 12**

Katniss's P.O.V

"District 12, Katniss Everdeen." Caesar says smiling as I walked out onto the stage. "Would you like to take a seat?"

"What?" I asked a few seconds later staring at him. I hadn't been listening to anything. I was too preoccupied as I looked out at all the sick people from the Capitol who got off watching teenagers kill each other. What was wrong with them?

"Oh she's nervous. Take a seat." He said still grinning as we both sat down.

"So we were all very excited by District 12's entrance at the parade the other day. What did you think about it?"

"I was just praying I wouldn't get burnt." I said honestly trying not to look at the audience.

"That's funny." He laughed along with rest of the Capitol audience. "All our hearts stopped when you came in."

"I think my heart stopped too." I agreed.

"Well girl on fire, let me say your dress is magnificent."

"Would you like to see it burn?" I asked remembering what Cinna had said about making them like me.

"Is it safe?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah" I nodded as I got up and twirled around. The dress lit up into flames and the crowd awed.

"Amazing" He said as I sat back down. "Alright, serious question now, we've seen the video of your reaping and I think we were all really touched by all the volunteering. We see a lot of that in the first districts but I think this is a first for 12. Did you see your sister before you left?"

"Yes, I did." I nodded trying not to let him see the tears that rose in my eyes as I thought about Prim.

"And can I ask, what was the last thing you said to her?" Caesar asked.

"I told her I would try to win for her." I admitted.

"I bet you did. Everyone Katniss Everdeen District 12" He shouted as everyone clapped and I got up and left the stage.

"Well done sweetheart" Haymitch said as I walked out and stood by him and Effie.

Charlie's P.O.V

"Next from District 12, our 2nd female tribute Charlotte Buckton" Caesar announced as I walked onto the stage.

"So what do you think of the Capitol so far?" He asked as he gestured for me to sit down.

"It's big, a lot bigger than I thought it'd be." I said trying to smile as she remembered Haymitch's words.

"Yeah, that it is, now on a more serious note. You volunteered for your little sister too, how did you feel when she was reaped?"

"I couldn't believe it. She was only entered once but that one slip was picked." I admitted as I remembered the moment my little sisters name was called at the reaping. "I've always looked after her and protected her, this time wasn't any different."

Peeta's P.O.V

"Everyone, Peeta Mellark of district 12!" Caeser shouted enthusiastically as Peeta walked onto the stage and raised his hand slightly to wave to the crowd of the capitol.

"So Peeta let's get down to business, what do you think of the capitol?" Caeser asked changing his expression from exultant to solemn.

"Um…well it's really something I guess, the Capitol is bigger than I would have thought…yeah, it's really something…but something I must say is that have you seen the showers in the capitol?" I said as Caesar looked at me in bewilderment.

"What exactly do you mean" He asked strangely, the crowd now silent.

"Do I smell like roses to you?" I asked moving closer to him.

"Yeah, a little bit." Caesar muttered, after all no one had ever commented about the showers before. "What about me?" He asked as I sniffed him.

"You defiantly smell way better than I do." I nodded. He smelled like he'd been sitting in a pile of roses for years.

"Well I have lived here for longer." He said smiling again. "Now tell us Peeta, is there a special girl back home" Caesar asked intrigued.

I hadn't been expecting the question and it totally threw me. I had the opportunity to let Katniss know without actually going right up to her and saying it, but announcing it on television just didn't feel right.

"Nah, not really Caesar" I replied.

"Oh come on, look at that face. You must have girls swooning over you back home." He said not buying my answer one bit.

It was true. I could attract all of the girls in school back home, except the one I actually wanted.

"Well there is this one girl; I've had a crush on for like forever. But I don't think she really noticed me until the reaping." I said truthfully.

"Well I tell you what Peeta, you go out there tomorrow and you win this thing, and she'll have to go out with you." Caesar nodded as the crowd agreed with him.

"Yeah….I don't think that's going to work out too well" I sighed.

"Oh…and why's that?" He asked confused.

"Because….she came here with me. It's Katniss" I replied looking down at the ground.

"Oh, well that is bad luck." He exhaled.

"Yeah" I exhaled. It was way more than bad luck; it was the hell that was my life. The life that I may only live for the next couple of days, or maybe just the next couple of hours if my plan fails.

Brax's P.O.V

I heaved a sigh as I watched Peeta leave the stage as I then started to walk on. I'd had a feeling he'd been crushing on Katniss for a few years now, but just assumed he'd gotten over it. Evidently he hadn't.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our last tribute for tonight, from district 12 Darryl Braxton." Caesar boomed as I stood still next to him before we both sat down. "So Darryl, how are you finding the Capitol so far?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

"My room is really big; I'm still not used to it. Back home me and my brothers had to sleep in one room. And the food here is great as well" I replied honestly.

"Yeah, so what about you Darryl, any special girl in your life?" He asked sitting up in his chair as my expression changed.

"Uh…well…there was. But she broke up with me a few weeks ago….and I still don't really understand why." I admitted sadly.

"Well Darryl now's your chance to prove yourself, win her back." Caesar smiled.

If only it was going to be that easy. Firstly she won't talk to me anymore and pretends like I'm not even in the room. Secondly, the most obvious problem of all is tomorrow we're supposed to be going into the arena to fight to the death. Not really an appropriate time to worry about convincing my ex-girlfriend we should have broken up in the first place.

"I'll try Caesar" I said trying to put a smile back on my face as we stood up.

"Darryl Braxton, District 12" He shouted as I stood smiling at the crowd before leaving the stage.

**Later that evening**

"Shocking, isn't it? For them this is a celebration." Peeta muttered shaking his head.

They both watched as young people of the Capitol pretended to slash each other with swords.

"Mate, we're in a television show. We're their pawns and I guess they can do whatever they want with us." Brax sighed, he'd already come to terms with fate. There was every chance that this was his last night to live.

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I want to be a part of it. If I'm going to die tomorrow or whenever in that arena, I just want to be me."

"Yeah I get you." Brax replied nodding. "How's your face doing?" He asked a few moments later.

After Peeta's interview in which he had revealed his feelings for Katniss she had totally flipped out and hit him before Haymitch managed to stop her.

"I could think of worse people to get hit by." Peeta sighed.

"….So uh, you and Katniss?"

"I don't know what is but the first time I saw her I just…I fell for her." Peeta smiled remembering his first day of school.

"I know what you mean." Brax nodded looking down as he thought about the girl he was in love with. "Well, whatever happens tomorrow, look after yourself Mellark." He said getting up.

"Yeah, good luck." Peeta said shaking Brax's hand before Brax started to walk back over to the stairs.

"And whatever you and Haymitch are planning…just be careful. I wouldn't trust a career any further than I could throw him." Brax warned him turning back around, before continuing back down the stairs.

Peeta exhaled heavily as he put his head in his hands. He didn't like what Haymitch had come up with as his strategy, but when it came to protecting Katniss….he would do just about anything.

Brax carried on walking all the way towards his bedroom before stopping outside his bedroom door. This could be his last night to live and he sure as hell wasn't going to waste it feeling sorry for himself. If he was going to die tomorrow, he was going to die with no regrets. Turning around he strode over to Charlie's room and opened the door, not even bothering to knock. He opened the door to see Katniss and Charlie sitting on her bed talking.

"We need to talk Charlie" He said adamantly.

-/-/-

"I just don't get it, he's never actually talked to me, yet he goes into that interview and starts going on about this crush he's had on me forever." Katniss ranted.

"Well aside from the fact it's slightly creepy he's had this crush forever, but it would explain why he was always glancing over at us. Correction, you" Charlie replied. "Do you like him?"

"No. I mean I'm grateful to him, he practically saved my life when he threw me that bread, but I don't have any feelings for him." She answered. "At least I don't think I do. This morning I was convinced I liked Gale but now….all these guys are messing with my head" She sighed. "Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"You're seriously asking me this question?"

"Well you managed a relationship, although that only lasted 4 months. But that was probably the happiest I have ever seen you Charlotte Buckton so don't try to deny it."

"Yeah, and look how that turned out….."

"I don't even get why you broke up. He was always so nice and caring, kinda like Gale and….well speak of the devil" She stopped as Brax walked in.

"We need to talk Charlie" Brax said adamantly.

"It's late, I should go to bed. Big day tomorrow after all." Katniss said imitating Effie's voice from earlier.

"Night Catnip" Charlie sighed.

"Night Lottie" Katniss said calling her by her nick name. "Night Darryl" She said walking past Brax.

"So I'm not in the nickname trend tonight?" Brax said turning to face Katniss. "I used to be friends with you too, remember?"

"Exactly, used to." Katniss repeated walking into her room and closing the door.

"What's up with her?" Brax questioned turning back around.

"Might have something to do with the Hunger Games taking place tomorrow, where we all have to kill each other." Charlie replied coldly. "What do you want Brax?"

"To know why you broke up with me" Brax replied simply.

"You know why we broke up" She replied not making eye contact with him.

"Really, cause I'm a little confused here. One minute we were going fine, then the day after I wake up from getting whipped you've gone all cold on me." Brax said confused.

"It was my fault you got whipped. I told you to meet me over the fence" Charlie admitted.

"Don't be stupid. You didn't tell them to whip me."

"No…but if you hadn't been over that fence because of me you wouldn't have got whipped. You almost died and it was all my fault."

"Well I don't think about it like that. Cause if it hadn't been me over that fence that got caught, it probably would've been you instead. And I'd have preferred me getting whipped over you." Brax sighed finally understanding why she been so weird. "I've accepted that I will die in these games, I'm not even hoping to come out, but I don't want to die with us apart like this.


End file.
